


Dark Paradise

by Flamme19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Episode: s05e04 The End, Future Castiel, Future Dean Winchester, POV Castiel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme19/pseuds/Flamme19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternativní pohled, inspirovaný dílem "The End" 5x04, na to, co se stalo za těch pět let, které uplynuly od Samova souhlasu až do Deanova zjevení se v roce 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Psáno s inspirací písně Dark Paradise od Lana Del Rey.  
> Psáno bez bety, předem se omlouvám za chyby.

Celé to začalo, když Sam řekl ano. Castiel si již dávno nepamatoval detaily, stejně tak jako celá staletí své existence. Ale na co si bezpečně vzpomínal, byla bolest a utrpení, které skrze své pouto s Deanem cítil. Dean s ním odmítal mluvit, odháněl jej od sebe, ale Castiel zůstal, doufající, že nakonec jej k sobě Dean pustí. 

Castiel Deana neviděl několik týdnů. Odmítal jej opustit, ale Dean jej doslova vyhodil z pokoje, požadující jediné – aby jej nenavštívil, dokud Dean nezavolá. Castielovi byl celý plán krajně nepříjemný, ale nakonec souhlasil. Konec konců, nebylo nic, co by pro Deana neudělal. A tak odešel, a trpělivě čekal, zůstávající na Zemi, odmítající se vrátit do Nebe. Od několika padlých andělů se mu donesly zprávy o vzpourách a chaosu, které tam vládly. A Castiel nechtěl vidět své bratry, zabíjející jeden druhého. A tak udělal to, co mu dřív přišlo tak zbabělé, ale najednou to bylo tak jednoduché – skrýval se. 

Dean jej nakonec zavolal. Castiel byl šťastný, pokud se v takové situaci dalo to použít. Ovšem když se objevil v motelu, kde Dean byl, hned zpozorněl. Dean stál u stolu, čistící několik zbraní. Další ležely na posteli, spolu s mapami, a sbalenými taškami.  
„Co se děje?,“ zeptal se tehdy Castiel jemně, odhadující Deanovu náladu.  
Jen co zachytil Deanův odhodlaný pohled, věděl, že se opět schyluje k něčemu šílenému. Viděl ten pohled až příliš často.  
„Nenechám toho hajzla, aby mi Sama vzal. Najdu ho, a zabiju ho.“  
„Ale Deane, je to…“  
„Jdeš se mnou, nebo ne?“  
A kdo byl Castiel, aby Deana odmítl?  
„Samozřejmě.“

Další andělé padli. Castiel je vnímal, vnímal je všechny. Vnímal i Nebe, utrpení, které se z něj šířilo jako mor. Nepokoušel se padlé najít, nikdo jej nekontaktoval. Ale Castiel byl rád. Nechtěl slyšet potvrzení svých chmurných předpokladů.

Skoro rok strávili na cestách. Křižovali zemi, od démona k démonu, pokoušeli se zjistit, kde by Lucifer mohl být. Castiel se pokoušel být Deanovi oporou, ale cítil, jak se vzdálenost mezi nimi zvětšuje. Dean s ním téměř nemluvil. Prakticky jej potřeboval pouze jako prostředek k získání informací, kdykoliv nějakého démona chytili. Ale Castielovi to nevadilo tolik, jak čekal. Byl Deanovi na blízku, a stále doufal. 

Byla to od začátku Castielova chyba, a on to věděl. Měl Deana zastavit, donutit jej, aby přestal po Luciferovi pátrat. Stal se tím posedlý, téměř nemluvil o ničem jiném. Castiel cítil to napětí, tušil, že brzo se Dean zlomí. A to nemohl dopustit. A tak se pokusil mu celý plán vymluvit, přesvědčit jej, ať zanechá toho marného pátrání. Hádali se, bylo tam tolik křiku. A pak jej Dean udeřil. Castiel padl na zem, jediné, co mohl vnímat, byla silná bolest. Nebylo to naposledy, co jej Dean udeřil, ale Castiel si na tohle pamatoval až příliš době. Byla to první chvíle, kdy si všiml, že tu bolest cítí až moc silně, že krvácí, že se jeho rána nehojí dost rychle. Byla to první chvíle, kdy si Castiel uvědomil, že se před ním Nebe uzavírá.

Stalo se to během druhého roku. Dostali se do dalšího boje, oba si odnesli šrámy. Když se démonů nakonec zbavili, Dean na něj mávl, ať mu pomůže a uzdraví jej. Castiel tolik chtěl. Ale ať se snažil jakkoliv, ať se modlil sebevíce, nic se nestalo. Seděl na zemi, v prachu a špíně zapadlé uličky, a jediné co mohl, bylo plakat, když si uvědomil, že přišel o tu poslední špetku milosti. Přes slzy se podíval na Deana, který si jej měřil pochybným pohledem. A pak vstal, a kulhavým krokem se vydal k Impale. Castiel zůstal sedět na zemi, neschopný zpracovat, co se právě stalo. Proč? Proč se na něj Dean tak podíval? A proč ho tu nechal? Myšlenky přerušil až vzdalující se řev motoru, který řekl Castielovi jediné. Stalo se, to čeho se vždy tolik bál. Být bezmocný, na cizím místě, a sám. Castiel se opatrně doplazil do kouta uličky, a v rukou pevně sevřel svou andělskou čepel, poslední věc, co ho mohla ochránit. 

Dean se pro něj vrátil. Castiel byl stále na místě, odmítající se byť hnout, bojící se upoutat na sebe pozornost. Přišlo mu, že na studené zemi seděl hodiny. Únava a zranění jej nakonec donutily ke spánku, který byl přerušený zvukem přijíždějícího auta. Castiel se s trhnutím probudil, pokoušející se neúspěšně ukrýt. A pak se objevil Dean. Natáhl ke Castielovi ruku, pomohl mu na nohy, dovedl jej k autu, pomohl mu dovnitř. Castiel se k němu otočil, chtěl mu poděkovat. Ale když viděl ten stejný odsuzující pohled, raději mlčel. Bylo mu najednou až příliš jasné, proč se k němu tak Dean chová. Jako člověk byl Deanovi v jeho pátrání k ničemu. Nemohl jej léčit, pomáhat mu v boji s démony, ani v boji s Luciferem, o kterém mu Dean tolikrát vyprávěl. A tak sklonil hlavu a čekal, co bude dál.

Castiel nenáviděl být člověkem. Přišel si tak ubohý, k ničemu, zranitelný. Byl vše, co si o něm nejspíš Dean myslel. Castiel to viděl v jeho pohledu, kdykoliv mu kontroloval rány z posledního boje, nebo kdykoliv si Castiel musel vzít léky proti bolesti. Skoro s ním nemluvil, kromě několika otázek ohledně zdraví. A Castiel se o hovor nesnažil. 

Léky proti bolesti byly první z věcí, které měl Castiel na lidství rád. Kdykoliv si je vzal, bylo mu líp. Ta bolest, nejen fyzická, se utlumila, alespoň do té míry, že se na sebe mohl Castiel vůbec podívat do zrcadla. Byly to dny, kdy postupně vše začínalo být poněkud mlhavější, a občas si ani nebyl jistý, co za den vlastně byl. Ale to nevadilo. Castielovi stačilo, že si mohl dopřát několik hodin klidu, kdy o ničem nepřemýšlel. Bylo to klidné, mírumilovné, skoro takové, jako bývalo Nebe. 

Castielovy léky na bolest byly pryč. To patřilo mezi další chvíle, které si Castiel pamatoval až příliš dobře. Hledal tu malou lahvičku všude, doufající, že ji nikde neztratil. A nakonec jej hledání zavedlo až k Deanovi. Znovu se hádali, Dean na něj křičel. Bylo v tom tolik zloby. I když již bývalý anděl, mohl ji cítit, jak ho tráví jako nějaký jed. Nechtěl poslouchat o tom, jak je ubohý. Že je k ničemu. Že je závislý, že zklamal. A tak utekl. Netušil kam. Byla noc, město bylo rušné, tepající nočním životem. Castiel se toulal ulicemi, podivně otupělý ke všem hrozbám, které by dřív okolo sebe vnímal. A tak se dostal do místního klubu. Jak skončil uvnitř, popíjející pivo, zatímco se bavil s místním prodejcem drog, to Castiel již sotva věděl. Ale na tom nezáleželo. Jediné, na čem záleželo, byla malá lahvička, kterou výměnou za peníze, co ukradl Deanovi, dostal a pečlivě schoval v kapse. Na výčitky byl čas později. 

Castiel někdy uvažoval, kdy se z Deana, jeho Deana, toho muže s tak krásnou a čistou duší, stalo tohle monstrum prahnoucí po krvi a odplatě. Dean odcházel na celé hodiny, někdy dny, vracel se od krve, zraněný. Castiel se nemusel ptát, nechtěl nic vědět. Deanovu absenci bral Castiel jako šanci pro získání času pro sebe, jak to celé začal familiárně nazývat. Byl to jediný čas, kdy jej obklopilo milosrdné ticho, a neslyšel další plány na pomstu, ani zvuk nabíjení zbraní, nebo necítil ten vyčítavý pohled v zádech. 

Castiel vždycky věděl, že jeho pohled na lidství byl opravdu naivní. Od chování lidí, na které se z Nebe tak rád díval, až po pohled na to, co lidské tělo mohlo vydržet. A to jej zavedlo sem, do dalšího špinavého levného hotelu, kdo ví kde. Další vzpomínka, kterou si Castiel pamatoval až moc jasně. Dean odešel, beze slov, na které Castiel už dávno nečekal. A tak si Castiel zalezl do postele, z tašky vytáhl své milované léky, a několik si jich nasypal do dlaně. Byl tak unavený, z cesty, z té lidskosti, ze všech těch pocitů, které se na něj valily jako lavina. Nepočítal, kolik těch malých pilulek nakonec spolkl. Hodil lahvičku zpět do tašky, zavřel oči. A čekal. Ten krásný pocit otupělosti přišel tak brzy, a byl tak silný. Ale Castiel se nad tím mohl jen pousmát. Nevadilo mu to, ba naopak. Bylo to Nebe, sice malé, a falešné, ale bylo jen jeho.

Křik. Hrozný, hlasitý, a tak nepříjemný. To bylo to, co jej probralo. To, a bolest, podivně propletená s neustupující otupělostí, která halila jeho mysl. Castiel to v tu chvíli netušil, ani nemohl. Ale to bylo poprvé, co se předávkoval.

Deanův hněv byl jako studená sprcha. Zatímco seděl na posteli, klepající se pod několika přikrývkami, Dean mu vyčetl vše. Jeho neopatrnost, tvrdohlavost. Jeho ubohost. Castiel mlčel. Dean neříkal nic, co by o sobě nevěděl. Ale pak se Dean zeptal, odkud vzal na to vše peníze, a Castiel ztuhl. A Dean si toho zřejmě všiml. Popadl Castiela za tričko, a přitáhl si ho nemilosrdně blíž.  
„Kde jsi na ty sračky vzal?!“  
Castiel jen zavrtěl hlavou, snažící se z posledních sil dostat pryč, ale marně.  
„Mluv!“  
„Ne!“  
„Castieli, mluv!“  
Slyšet své plné jméno bylo jako kopnutí do žaludku. Dean jej nikdy nepoužíval! Ale zdálo se, že se časem změnilo víc věcí, než si Castiel dokázal přiznat.  
„Řekni mi to, hned! Tvrdil jsi, že jsi s tím svinstvem skončil! V čem jsi mi ještě lhal, co?! Kdes na to vzal? Děláš snad někde někomu kurvu?!“  
Castiel dokázal jen tupě zírat, odmítající si přiznat, co právě Dean prohlásil. Opravdu si o něm tohle myslel? Že klesl tak nízko? Že byl takhle ubohý?  
A to byla první chvíle, kdy Castiela napadlo, co s tímhle člověkem má vůbec ještě společného. Beze slova se zvedl, a než stačil Dean cokoliv říct, utekl z pokoje. 

Další bar, další alkohol. Castiel si nikdy zpětně nedokázal vybavit, jak se mu taková místa podařilo najít, nebo jak dokázal poznat, kdo z těch všech lidí by mu mohl prodat to, co chtěl. Zřejmě jediný ubohý talent, který jako člověk měl. Ale byl tu, v zapadlém baru, sedící v jednom z boxů, v ruce svírající své Nebe, sedící vedle chlapa, který zřejmě jako protiúčet nechtěl peníze. Castiel cítil mužovu ruku, pevně omotanou okolo jeho ramen, ale to jediné, na co mohl myslet, byla jen Deanova zraňující slova. Ta poslední špetka víry, kterou v toho muže měl, byla pryč, stejně jako všechna naděje, že to jednou vše bude zase lepší.  
„Tak co, nepůjdeš se mnou? Mám tu kousek byt.“  
Opravdu Castiel kývl? Bylo to možné. Byl otupělý, opilý, a vše mu bylo fuk. Nechal se odvézt na parkoviště, vedený k nedalekému autu. Ale než mohl nasednout dovnitř, muž vedle něj zmizel. Castiel pomalu otočil hlavu, spatřující Deana, který muže popadl, a začal mlátit. Věděl, že by ho měl zastavit, bylo jisté, že pokud to někdo neudělá, ubije toho chlapa k smrti. Ale Castielovi to bylo jedno. Dean byl tady, a to muselo něco znamenat, ne?  
„Casi? Odpověz mi!“  
Dean s ním mluvil? Co se stalo? A jak se ocitl na zemi?  
„Casi! Můžeš chodit? Pojď, musíme odsud!“  
Castiel se nechal odvézt k nedaleko stojící Impale, hlavu plnou otázek, které nedokázal zformulovat do slov. Cesta byla rychlá, tichá, stejně tak návrat do pokoje. Dean jej odvlekl do postele, a než stačil Castiel byť jen se pokusit něco říct, Dean jej objal. Castiel nechápal co se děje. Proč k němu byl Dean najednou tak laskavý?  
„Deane… Co se děje?“  
„Tohle už nikdy nedělej,“ zamumlal mu Dean do ucha, a sevřel jej pevněji v náručí. „Jsi to jediné, co tu mám. Nemůžu o tebe přijít. Ne po tom, co jsem přišel o vše ostatní. Prostě ne. Nenechám tě jít.“  
Kdyby snad byl Castiel při plném vědomí, nebo kdyby si dokázal někdy připustit, že ten, kdo jej objímal, už dávno nebyl jeho Dean, uvědomoval by si temnotu za těmi slovy. Ale teď na tom Castielovi nezáleželo. Dean byl tady, chtěl ho u sebe, a jediné, co mohl dělat, bylo obejmout Deana nazpět. 

Byl to třetí rok. Lidstvo bylo sužováno nemoc Croatoan, okolo bylo tolik smrti. Dean už nejezdil okolo, a nehledal informace. Usadili se v táboře Chitaqua, spolu s dalšími přeživšími, odhodlanými k boji proti Luciferovi. Z Deana se stal vůdce skupiny, Castiel se uchýlil do pozadí. Nebyl okolí moc platný, pokud nešlo o boj, ve kterém dostal výcvik. Skupina byla rozmanitá. Bývalí lovci, pár lidí s armádním výcvikem, několik žen. Castiel si s podivnou nelibostí všiml, že právě ženy se staly Deanovým zájem číslo dvě, hned po zabití Lucifera. Castiel na to téma nikdy nemluvil, nechtěl se potýkat s Deanovým hněvem. Rychle se za poslední rok naučil, že kdykoliv uslyšel své plné jméno, vedlo to jen k potížím. A tak se stáhl do pozadí, dělal to, co mu bylo řečeno, a zbytek volného času, pokud zrovna nebyl Deanův poslušný vojáček, trávil v oparu otupělosti. Již to dávno nebyly jen léky na bolest, ale Castielovi to bylo fuk. Obklopil se alkoholem, drogami, a nakonec i ženami. Když to mohl dělat Dean, mohl to dělat i on, Hlavně když to utlumilo tu bolest, kterou každý den cítil. Bylo lepší, když necítil nic. 

Dean byl jako mince. Měl stranu, kterou Castiel z hloubky své lidsko-andělské duše nenáviděl. Plnou hněvu, agrese, a nezájmu nad utrpením ostatních. Viděl to až příliš často. Poprava nakažených nemocí před ostatními, mučení lidí a démonů pro informace nejen o Luciferovi, ale i o legendárním Koltu. A nakonec ji viděl, i když šlo o ně dva, především ve chvílích, kdy podle Deana udělal něco, co neměl. Věděl, že Dean odsuzuje jeho styl života, ke kterému se uchýlil. Že podle něj jen mrhá časem v oparu drog, místo aby běhal po okolí, a mučil s Deanem nějaké démony. Ale Castiel o tohle už nestál. Dobře věděl, že jeho život se rychle blížil ke konci. Bitvu s Luciferem nemohli ani jeden přežít. Tak proč si ještě těch pár dní neužít? Ale ať se to pokoušel vysvětlit, kolikrát chtěl, Dean nechápal. Hádali se. Na tohle období Castiel vzpomínal opravdu nerad. Hádali se často, hodně, věděl o tom celý tábor. Dean diktoval svá diktátorská pravidla, Castiel se jim vzpouzel. A pak přišla další výprava.

Castiel byl možná neopatrný. Nepamatoval si, jak se to stalo. V jednu chvíli šel za Deanem, v druhou ležel na zemi, na zem přitlačený démonem odhodlaným mu vyrvat hrdlo. Dean jej v poslední chvíli zachránil. Vrátili se ihned do tábora, Castiel skončil na ošetřovně, potlučený, zkrvavený, odpočítávající čas. Jen co se Dean objevil ve dveřích, a všechny ostatní vyhnal, Castiel se stáhl do rohu postele, kde ležel, modlící se, ať to celé netrvá dlouho. Další křik, další výčitky, další obvinění. Castiel z toho byl tak zatraceně unavený. A tak udělal to jediné, co jej napadlo.  
„Víš co? Jdi do háje, Deane. Nejsem tvůj majetek.“  
Bylo to poprvé, co Castiel něco takového řekl, a ihned věděl, že překročil tu neviditelnou čáru, co mezi nimi byla. Než stačil vymyslet cokoliv, co by situaci uklidnilo, Dean byl u něj, obkročmo sedící na něm, ruce utažené kolem Castielova krku.  
„Tohle jsem neslyšel,“ zasyčel Dean a sklonil se těsně ke Castielovi. „Už jsem ti to řekl tenkrát, u toho baru. Jsi můj, a nikam nepůjdeš, dokud to já nedovolím.“  
Castiel se pokoušel bojovat, ale dobře věděl, že to bylo marné. Čím víc se vzpouzel, tím více se sevření utahovalo. A tak udělal to jediné, co mohl. Vzdal se.  
„Deane…“  
„Rozumíme si?“  
Castiel roztřeseně kývl, pevně svírající Deanovo zápěstí.  
„Řekni to!“  
„A-ano…“  
Dean povolil své sevření, Castiel se zhluboka nadechl.  
„Nemůžu o tebe přijít… Prostě ne…“  
Castiel se chystal něco říct, cokoliv, co by Deana uklidnilo, ujištění, že nikam nepůjde. Ale vzápětí ucítil na svých rtech ty Deanovy, a snaha cokoliv říct zmizela. 

Tuhle stranu Deanovy mince měl Castiel radši. I když ironicky byla mnohem bolestivější, než jakákoliv rána, kterou mu mohl Dean fyzicky dát. Dean k němu často chodil, ukrytý pod rouškou noci, nikým nespatřen. Podle Castiela to všichni v táboře věděli, ale nikdy nic neříkal. Konec konců, ty noci, kdy k němu dokázal být Dean něžný, a šeptal jeho jméno do noci, byly jeho oblíbené. Miloval je tak moc, jako své Nebe, a nechtěl o ně přijít. 

A pak se to stalo. Pátým rokem, v jeden běžný den. Castiel měl své obvyklé sezení s několika dívkami, vyprávějící jim o smyslu života a vesmíru. Bylo to prázdné tlachání, ale odvádělo jeho mysl od temných míst. Zrovna hovořil o něčem dozajista hlubokém, když se ve dveřích jeho chatky objevil Dean. Castiel, stále poněkud vysoko ve svém Nebi, a dobře naladěný z poslední noci s jejich vůdcem, na Deana rychle mrkl, a poslal dívky nenápadně pryč. Obvyklou poznámku na svůj životní styl ignoroval, konec konců Dean by nebyl Dean, aby jej nekritizoval. Ale pak se otočil, podíval se na Deana, a strnul. Byl to Dean, ale přitom nebyl… Castiela občas napadlo, zda nebylo toho Nebe až moc, ale nikdy ho to nenapadlo tak silně, jako teď. Zajímavé…

Dean z minulosti? Castiel se musel smát, i když zřejmě nikdo okolo nechápal, proč se směje. Taková ironie. S tímhle Deanem se Castielovi vrátilo vše, na co se tak dlouho snažil zapomenout. Na jednu stranu nemohl vydržet ten starostlivý pohled, který mu tenhle Dean posílal přes místnost, zatímco k nim současný Dean mluvil. Ale na tu druhou ho to těšilo. Tak dlouho necítil něčí zájem, hlavně ten Deanův. A tenhle Dean, to nebylo to monstrum, které bylo schopné pro porážku Lucifera udělat cokoliv. Ne, tohle byl Castielův Dean, ten Dean s čistou duší, kterého měl vždycky tak rád. A pro kterého vždy udělal cokoliv. I to, že skončil tak, jak skončil. 

Současný Dean stál u stolu, nastiňující budoucí plán na zabití Lucifera, ukazující na mapě místo, kde měl Lucifer být. Castiel za sebou cítil přítomnost druhého Deana, i jeho frustraci, když se dozvěděl o mučení. Castiel se nad tou sladkou nevinností musel zasmát. Neviděl ji tak dlouho. Dokonce drze odsekl současnému Deanovi, který na něj rozzlobeně zíral přes stůl. Konec se blížil, a věci se už nemohly stát horšími. A pak přišla ta obvyklá otázka, tak obyčejná, která Castiela stála už tolik.  
„Půjdeš se mnou?“  
„Samozřejmě.“

„Hej… Casi?“  
Castiel zastavil balení zbraní, podivně zvědavý hledící na minulého Deana, který na něj hleděl s tak drásající směsicí viny a otázek, že kdyby byl Castiel vůbec schopný ještě něco cítit…  
„Ano?“  
„Co se se mnou stalo? Se mnou… S tebou?“  
Castiel se rozhlédl okolo, všímající si druhého Deana, který je bedlivě pozoroval.  
„Myslím, že bude lepší počkat na cestu. Zdá se, že teď to není vhodná doba.“  
A skutečně. Sotva větu dořekl, současný Dean na něj kývl a pak kývl ke Castielově chatce.  
„Potkáme se u auta,“ pousmál se Castiel a podal minulému Deanovi tašku. „Musím něco vyřídit.“

„Víš, co se stane?“  
„Myslíš to, že nás vedeš na smrt?“  
„Jak to víš?“  
„Znám tě tak dlouho…“  
„Nic na to neřekneš?“  
„Ne… Nijak jinak to ani nemůže skončit. Mělo mi to být jasné tenkrát, když Sam řekl ano.“  
„Promiň…“  
Castiel se musel smát nad tou chabou omluvou za to vše, čím si prošel. Za to, že teď šel na smrt, že na ni vedl i ostatní. A proč? Pro Deana?  
„Omluvy ti nikdy nešly.“  
Místo odpovědi přišel polibek, který si Castiel snažil zapamatovat do posledního detailu.  
Konec konců, byl poslední.

Minulý Dean byl tak zvědavý. Ale Castiel už neměl sílu mu na vše odpovídat, převyprávět mu svou ubohou minulost. Řekl jen něco málo, vše zabalené do balíčku smíchu, který vlastně nebyl vůbec veselý, ale to nevadilo. Stále to bylo lepší, než ta bolest, kterou začínal cítit, kdykoliv okrajem mysli pomyslel na konec jejich cesty.  
„Casi?“  
„Hm?“  
„Proč jsi s námi vydržel až to teď?“  
Castiel nevěděl, co by na to řekl. Ale zdálo se, že i jeho mlčení byla pro minulého Deana odpovědí.

Rozdělili se. Deanové zamířili do zadní části budovy, Castiel zbytek lidí vedl druhou stranou. Všiml si pohledu, plného smutku a podivné hrůzy, který mu minulý Dean dal, než odešel. Zdálo se, že již zjistil, jaký byl plán. Castiel nad tím ale zavrtěl hlavou. Na tom už nezáleželo. Jak vcházeli do tmavé tovární haly, nezáleželo již prakticky na ničem. Konec konců, byl to jen další Deanův rozkaz. Když se rozezněla střelba, a lidé začali křičet, Castiel se musel smát. A smál se až do konce, dokud neležel na zemi, a nečekal, až se jeho smích utopí v krvi.


End file.
